


The Dog

by allourdrabbles (allourheroes)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Full Shift Werewolves, Humor, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourdrabbles
Summary: The door pops open and his dad stares. “We don’t have a dog,” he says.





	The Dog

**Author's Note:**

> For teenwolfdrabbles word: **soft** ; August's theme: **mature**.

Stiles is drifting off, ready to drool on Derek’s neck, when Derek lifts his head, alert.

Suddenly hard muscle turns into soft fur and instead of spooning a man, Stiles is spooning a wolf.

The door pops open and his dad stares. “We don’t have a dog,” he says.

“Uh.” Stiles looks between his dad and Derek. “We do now?”

“No.” Noah frowns. He wants to say more, but he shuts the door instead.

“I can’t believe you full shifted so my dad wouldn’t see you naked. Leaving me to look like— like, not even a furry. _Worse_. Real mature.”

**Author's Note:**

> [regular ao3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes) / [tumblr](http://allourheroes.tumblr.com)


End file.
